1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to: a communication system configured to control execution of a program in a client device; a server; and the client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various programs have been installed on recent information processing devices including image recording apparatuses. A controller of the information processing device executes the program to perform a function of the device.